


Chris & Nikki Extras

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Adventures in Parenting (Chris & Nikki) [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy!Chris, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some extras (mostly Q&As) for my Chris & Nikki story. The goal of most of these extras is to give a little more background on Chris & Nikki's relationship as the focus of the Adventures in Parenting series is after they're married and have kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get to Know Nikki Evans (July 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick "Get to Know Nikki" Q&A set in July 2016

_Please note that these questions were “answered” based on what Nikki’s life was like in July 2016._

**Name:** Nicole Marie (Ashworth) Evans, but I go by Nikki

 **How old are you?** I’m currently 31, I will be 32 in September

 **Who are you in a relationship with?** Chris Evans, the hot American actor…

 **Are you married? If not would you marry them?** Yes, we’ve been married for four years.

 **What about kids? Do you have them? Would you like them?** We have two adorable little boys that are their dad’s mini mes. Seriously, it’s like my genes didn’t even make it into their DNA… Our oldest is Josh and he just turned 3 on the Fourth of July and our youngest is Aiden and he turned 1 in May. We plan on having more kids, we’d both love to have a little girl… but we’re not actively trying to get pregnant… we’re not exactly not trying though… as Chris says ‘if it happens, it happens… if not, at least we had fun trying’

 **What do you do for a living?** Before Chris and I were reintroduced in 2011, I was working as a yoga instructor at a dance/yoga studio I was running with my best friend. I kept working there after we met, but after the kids came along it kind of got put on the back burner. I’m still a part owner of the studio and I will occasionally teach a class, but I’m usually there as a participant, especially for wine and yoga night.

 **Do you like your job, if you don’t have one, what’s your dream job?** I guess you could say my current job really is mom… and I love it. It can be draining, especially when Chris is gone, but we both have amazing families that are there whenever they’re needed

 **Where are you from?** I’m originally from sunny California, but my mom and I moved to Boston in 1996 because she got a job transfer. It was supposed to be for two years, but she ended up meeting my step-dad and they got married. That is actually how I met Chris, he and my step-brother have been best friends since they were kids.

 **Favorite TV show?** I watch a lot of kids shows… but when I get to pick the channel, I love watching HGTV and Food Network. I’m a sucker for Dancing With the Stars… every season I say I’m done watching and then they bring a celebrity that I love on the show and I have to watch.

 **Favorite book?** How does one pick a single book to be their favorite? Chris and I both love to read and our boys love being read to. We’re in the process of building a house and there is an upstairs sitting area that we’re going to set up as our family library. I’m not sure we’ll have enough bookcases…

 **Do you have any hobbies?** I love doing yoga, especially first thing in the morning when the boys are all still asleep. It’s very peaceful. But I also love to cook and bake. I dabble in photography. I try to be crafty, but I stick to the easy, fool proof stuff because I get distracted so easily. I also enjoy bubble baths.

 **Sexuality?** Straight.

 **What’s your best trait?** I’d say it’s that I look for the best in people. I’m also a glass half full type of person.

 **What’s your biggest flaw.** I over think the simplest things and I’m horrible about making decisions. I’m also terrible with not putting my clothes away. I get the kids and Chris’s put away though.

 **Would you give up your job to start a family?** I already did and I don’t regret it for a moment. Right now it gives the boys and I the freedom to travel with Chris when he is filming. We’re actually looking for a rental house in Georgia right now where we’ll be living for the duration of the Infinity Wars filming.

 **What’s your favourite thing about your significant other?** He has the biggest heart. He isn’t afraid to express his love for myself, the kids and our family members. He also loves to make people happy, especially kids. He is also a great listener whether it’s me talking about my day or listening to our youngest babbling to him over a video chat. What else… oh, he’s pretty cute… kind of muscly. And he can grow a magnificent beard.

 **What’s their most annoying habit?** Where to begin? No, I’m just kidding. Like every couple, we both have habits that drives the other crazy, especially when our kids pick up those same habits (can you say socks all over the house?), but that’s just the way life is. He doesn’t like it when I click pens or tap my fingers… so it’s all fair in the end.

 **If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?** I’m not sure, I’m pretty happy the way I am… though, maybe slightly bigger boobs? I’m not nursing anymore, so my chest isn’t as full as it was and that kind of made things fun. Chris liked them. But I’m not interested in going under the knife for that… a pushup bra works wonders.

 **What would be the perfect holiday for you and your S/O to take together?** It’s been a busy summer, so I’m definitely looking forward to some quiet time at our cabin. We’re actually going in a couple weeks to spend a week alone together and then his mom will bring our boys and the rest of the family out to join us. My parents own a cabin nearby, so my side of the family will be there as well. I’m definitely looking forward to it.

 **How do you feel about your s/o being friends with their ex?** There are some of his ex’s that I am totally ok with him being friends with because they are respectful of the relationship he and I have. I’ve even become friends with a couple of them… I’m not going to say it’s awkward knowing that they’ve been with my husband because it is, There are others though, that are better in his past. I think he would say the same about some of my ex’s as well.

 **Do you care about other people flirting with your S/O?** He’s a celebrity and people like him. It’s part of the business… I know he doesn’t encourage it or get off on it, it actually embarrasses him a little, but at the end of the day, he comes home to me.

 **Do you trust your s/o not to cheat on you?** Absolutely. There is no doubt in my mind that he is completely loyal to me.

 **Do you think there would be ever a circumstance where you would cheat on them?** No.

 **Anything else we should know?** The first time I ever saw Chris was when I was 12 years old and right after my mom and step-dad got married. I was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he came in with my step-brother and he didn’t wait for my step-brother to introduce us, he just held out his hand and said, “My name is Chris.” Then he gave me that smile, you know the one, and I swear I fell in love with him in that moment. He was 16 at the time so it didn’t mean anything to him… but I still tease about the fact that it took him 13 years to notice me at my brother’s wedding. We reconnected at both the best and worst time of our lives, I was starting a business and he was about to shoot to mega stardom with the first Captain America movie… and those other things should have made starting a relationship hard, but it was exactly the opposite… we had someone to share the ups and downs with and it brought us together.


	2. Chris & Nikki Q&A (February 2021)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "podcast transcript" of a Q&A with Chris & Nikki set in February 2021.

_Please note this is written as if it were a blog post with a podcast transcript._

February 17, 2021

Hello my fellow mommies and daddies! I have an extra special treat for you all today! My best friend/sister-in-law, Nikki, and her husband, Chris, have agreed to take part in an extra special podcast right here on my parenting blog!

So what is so special about my fabulous sister- and brother-in-law? Well she is a hot momma of three of the cutest kids on planet earth (joined by my little ones, of course) and he is Captain America…. Or rather, he played Captain America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe for 8 years.

I have been trying to get Nikki to take part in a podcast since I started doing them last year and I finally convinced her to sit down with me this past weekend. Originally it was just going to be the two of us, but then our husbands caught wind of it and decided they wanted to take part as well.

So here is the link to the podcast as well as a link to the transcript in case you can’t download the podcast for whatever reason.

Love Always,

Dana

–Transcript–

 **Dana:** Hello to all my returning listeners and to all my new listeners. Even those of you who are only listening to this podcast because of Chris Evans…

 **Chris:**  It’s their loss if they are. You’re awesome and you’re one of the best moms I’ve ever been around.

 **Mikey:**  Suck up. [Coughs]

 **Dana:** Thank you Chris. You’re my favorite brother-in-law.

 **Nikki:**  [Laughing] Not even a minute into this podcast and we’re already off topic.

 **Dana:**  You’re right, Nikki. I meant to start this with introductions. So I will start with myself for those that aren’t familiar with my voice. I am Dana and this is my blog/podcast. Mikey is my husband, we’ve been married for nearly ten years. Say hi, Mikey.

 **Mikey:**  Hi Mikey [He and Chris snicker]

 **Dana:**  You two are predictable. Moving on… next we have my best friend and partner in crime, Nikki. Who also happens to be Mikey’s step-sister. Say hello to the beautiful listeners Nikki.

 **Nikki:**  Hello everyone!

 **Dana:**  Last, but certainly not least, I present Nikki’s husband, Chris Evans. Chris say hello.

 **Chris:**  [Chuckling] I’m not used to being introduced as Nikki’s husband, I like it…

 **Nikki:**  I do too. [Smooching sound]

 **Mikey:** Really? Already with the kissing… you two are gross.

 **Dana:**  And this is why this was just supposed to be a podcast with me and Nikki only. I’m going to have so much stuff to edit out.

 **Nikki:** [Laughing] Sorry… I just can’t help myself sometimes. He is just so darn cute!

 **Chris:**  Hot… so darn  _hot_!

 

 **Dana:**  Anyway….. Thank you Chris and Nikki for agreeing to take part of this podcast. Mikey and I know how hard you two work to keep your relationship and, especially, your kids, out of the public eye.

 **Nikki:**  We love you and we trust you. We know you won’t publish anything too revealing about us and the kids.

 **Chris:**  That and we know where you live and we actually have a key to your house and the code to the alarm system… there really isn’t any place you can hide from us…

 **Mikey:**  Geez Evans, don’t make me embarrass you by beating you up again. My muscles are just as big as yours.

 **Chris:**  Only because I haven’t been busting my as- [clears throat] -er, I mean, only because I haven’t been training as hard as I did when I was playing Cap every six months.

 **Dana:**  I told you we should have locked them in the man cave before we started this.

 **Nikki:**  [Snickers] Maybe we should just move onto the questions you prepared for us before they start comparing the size of other things…

 **Chris & Mikey:** Nikki!

 

 **Dana:** Alright, this first question is about how the two of you met. Now, I know Mikey and I already know the answer to this, but our listeners don’t.

 **Nikki:** We met in August 1997, right after my mom and Mikey’s dad got married. I was 12 at the time and Chris was 16.

 **Chris:**  Mikey and I have been best friends since we were like 5 years old and we grew up across the street from each other. Our parents actually still live in those same houses. Which makes it very convenient for holidays and such.

 

 **Dana:**  Nikki, you and I have spent a lot of time talking about this. Hell, I’ve known you since before Chris and even Mikey, since we were both the “new girl” at school in 1996. But I’ve never heard Chris’s thoughts about your first meeting.

 **Chris:**  Honestly? I didn’t have any. Like Nikki said, she was 12 and I was 16. She was just my best friend’s new kid sister.

 **Nikki:**  While I, on the other hand, thought he was the cutest guy I’d ever seen. And I suppose I should mention that I was a month shy of turning 13 when we met.

 **Dana:**  So it wasn’t really love at first sight for you guys then.

 **Mikey:**  Well Nikki thought she was in love for a while. I found a couple notebooks that had ‘Mrs. Chris Evans’ written in a heart…

 **Nikki:**  Chris was the first guy I ever had a crush on, so yeah, I thought I was in love with him. Then he graduated high school and I started liking and, eventually, dating other guys.

 

 **Dana:**  Which leads me directly to how you two got together. And I will start this by informing the listeners that you guys we reintroduced at mine and Mikey’s wedding nearly ten years ago. Nikki was my maid of honor and Chris was Mikey’s best man. So what was it about the other that caught your attention?

 **Chris:**  Well, naturally, the first thing I noticed about her was her beauty, especially her smile.

 **Nikki:**  And then you realized who I was and you went from flirt mode to protect the bro code mode.

 **Mikey:**  Not that he protected it for very long….

 **Chris:**  Says the one who married his sister’s best friend….

 **Dana:**  Guys… don’t make me put you in time out…

 **Chris & Mikey:** Yes mom

 **Nikki:**  [Chuckling] As soon as Chris had a couple beers in him at the rehearsal dinner and found out that Dana and I were best friends, the bro code got tossed out the window

 **Chris:**  You’re making me sound like a pig, Nik… I also threw out the code because I saw you interacting with your younger half-sisters and then my family, especially my nephews and something just clicked in my head. I knew you were the one when my nephew put a chocolate hand print on that pink sundress you were wearing and instead of freaking out like girls I had dated in the past, you just laughed it off and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 **Nikki:**  Oh, Chris! [Sniffles] You’ve never told me that before. I didn’t even know you’d witnessed that. Much less knew that night that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.

 **Chris:**  I’ve meant to tell you for a while now, but I guess I never did. Especially, since I had to spend six weeks convincing you that I really wanted to be in a relationship with you.

 **Mikey:**  I remember those six weeks. Here I was a newlywed, expecting to get extra loving from my new wife only to find myself in bed alone while Dana was on the phone with Nikki for hours and hours.

 **Nikki:**  It was a lot to take in. Chris and I hadn’t seen each other for 13 years and he was a few weeks away from the release of the first Captain America. Plus I was attracted to him, but I wasn’t sure if what I was feeling for him was real and adult or just left over from my youth.

 **Chris:**  And she waited until I was in the middle of the promo tour to agree to a date with me. Then after the promo tour and premier was over for the movie, I had to report back to filming for Avengers. So we didn’t have our first date until the middle of August.

 

 **Dana:**  Tell us about your first date.

 **Nikki:**  I bought a great dress for it and he got to my apartment and told me to go change into pants because I couldn’t do what we were going to do in a dress.

 **Chris:**  I told you to change after I told you how gorgeous you looked and that I would happily change the plans I had made for us.

 **Nikki:**  That’s right, you did. But you’d been telling me for weeks over text messages and the phone that you’d planned a great first date for us and I didn’t want you to change anything.

 **Mikey:**  You guys went mini golfing right?

 **Chris:** Yeah, I took her out for dinner and then we went mini golfing. She totally beat me.

 **Nikki:**  I still don’t believe I beat you without you throwing the game. You love golfing, I don’t. I’m good at sports that don’t require me to hold on to something.

 **Chris:**  I didn’t let you win. I was just distracted by your beauty and wishing I had kissed you the minute you’d opened your front door.

 **Nikki:**  [Laughing] You are so full of bs.

 **Mikey:**  [Groans] Again with the kissing?! Dana ask them another question!

 

 **Dana:**  So Chris said he knew the night you guys were reintroduced that you were the one he wanted to marry. When did you know you wanted to marry Chris, Nikki?

 **Nikki:**  I knew by my birthday, which was about a month after our first date. He was in Ohio for most of that time because of filming, but we spent just about every free moment we had talking on the phone or texting.

 **Chris:**  I wooed her.

 **Nikki:**  You did.

 **Dana:**  How long was it before you guys started talking about getting married? I mean, it couldn’t have been long because Chris proposed on New Year’s Eve.

 **Chris:**  I think our first conversation about marriage and kids happened when she came to visit me while I was filming in Ohio, which was in like mid to late September.

 **Nikki:**  It was just after the Patriot’s game ended. I was due to leave the next morning and I think we stayed up most of the night just talking about where we saw ourselves in ten years.

 **Chris:**  And look where we are now. It’s been nearly ten years and everything we dreamed about has come true. We have three amazing kids, two great dogs and a terrible cat.

 **Nikki:**  [Laughing] Oh don’t even say that. You love Sadie as much as the rest of us do.

 

 **Dana:**  So where do you guys see yourselves in ten years?

 **Mikey:**  Wait! You teased about the proposal, shouldn’t you ask them about that first before moving on to the future?

 **Dana:** Oh, right. Quick recap of the proposal and wedding?

 **Chris:**  [Chuckling] Like you said, I proposed to her on New Year’s Eve in 2011. My mom was hosting a party at her house and, like always, Nikki and Mikey’s parents offered her use of their fridge for extra food. So my mom, who was totally in on the whole plan, sent Nikki and I across the street to get more food and I proposed to Nikki in the kitchen where we met back in 1997.

 **Dana:**  [Squeals] I know I knew about it ahead of time and I’ve known the story for ten years, but I just get excited whenever I hear one of you guys tell that story! Just gives me all the feels!

 **Mikey:**  The feels? Seriously? Are people still saying that? Wasn’t that like  _soooo_  five years ago?

 **Nikki:**  It gives me the feels too. Especially when you add the fact that we got married nearly 15 years to the day that we first met.

 **Dana:**  If only that venue had been available on the August 1st instead of August 4th.

 **Chris:**  I think it all worked out perfectly in the end, just the way we wanted it to.

 **Nikki:**  It really was perfect. We got married at this fully restored, 100 year old barn about thirty minutes from Sudbury. It was a gorgeous venue.

 **Chris:**  And a gorgeous bride.

 **Nikki:** Don’t forget the hot groom who was rocking a sexy suit.

 **Chris:**  You know me, I won’t wear a suit that isn’t sexy.

 **Mikey:**  Ugh seriously! [Groans] Dana ask them the 10 year question so they stop making out over there

 

 **Dana:** [Laughing] Alright, for real this time. Where do you two see yourselves in ten years. Both career and family wise.

 **Chris:** Family wise, I think we’re both open to having more kids.

 **Nikki:**  I’d love more kids. Whether it be through us having more biological children or adopting from within the United States or even internationally.

 **Mikey:**  You’re almost 40, Chris [Grunts in pain] Hey! What was that for!

 **Chris:**  For reminding me I’m almost 40, but please continue…

 **Mikey:** Promise not to hit me again?

 **Chris:** You have thirty seconds to spit out whatever you were going to say.

 **Mikey:**  [Talks fast] How late into your 40s do you plan on having kids? Because Rachie is almost 4 and you’re going to be 54 when she graduates high school.

 **Chris:**  I haven’t really thought about it too much, if I’m being totally honest. I suppose I should though…

 **Nikki:**  I think that is totally ok, it’s not like we can change anything after the fact. Some people meet their significant other young and have kids young. We didn’t and that is totally ok, too. So we’ll be old when our youngest babies graduate high school… that’s perfectly fine with me as long as you’re by my side.

 **Mikey:**  [Groans] And they’re kissing  _again_ , honestly you two!

 **Dana:**  What about career wise? You just did your first animated film with Disney, didn’t you Chris?

 **Chris:**  I’m not technically allowed to talk about it just yet… but yes, I’m lending my voice to an animated character and it’s not what people would expect from me. But other than that, I’ve enjoyed taking some time off with Nikki and the kids, but I’ve also enjoyed doing some theater and getting behind the camera some more too.

 

 **Dana:**  I suppose we should move onto the parenting questions since this is a parenting blog. However, because we’ve already used up more than two-thirds of our podcast time, we’ll have to be quick with these questions so we can play ‘Who is’

 **Nikki:**  Sounds good to me.

 **Dana:**  Alright, since we are short on time, I will just inform the listeners that you two have three kids, a 7 year old, a 5 year old and a 3 year old. Do they have set bedtimes?

 **Chris:**  We try to keep them on the same schedule as much as possible, but life happens and sometimes you have to roll with the punches.

 **Nikki:**  On the weeks we do manage to have all the kids in bed by 8 and asleep by 8:30, we have a family movie night on Friday and we let the kids stay up an extra half hour.

 

 **Dana:**  What a perfect transition to my next question! We grew up without a lot of the technology that is a part of our everyday lives now. There are hundreds of studies about kids and their addictions to phones, iPads, computers and other things even as young as 2 or 3. How are you guys dealing with that?

 **Chris:**  Nikki and I both realized how attached we were to our phones when Josh was born and we kind of took a step back from things. Especially when he wanted to hold said phones. But we have set rules in place to help limit their use of technology.

 **Nikki:** We have lots of timers and electronics that turn themselves off and remain off for certain amounts of time. We’ve had to adjust some of Josh’s computer time to allow for the homework assignments that require him to be on the computer, though.

 **Chris:**  Nikki and I are both outdoorsy people

 **Mikey:**  [Snorts with laughter]

 **Chris:**  Ok… so I’m an outdoorsy person and Nikki tolerates it as long as I don’t make her sleep in a tent without an air mattress, go more than two days without showering or using a flushing toilet, and or make her touch a fish.

**[All four laughing]**

**Chris:**  But like I was saying, our kids love being outdoors as well. The boys love splashing around in the rain and mud in the spring and fall as much as they door running through the sprinkler in the summer. And they love playing outside in the snow.

 **Nikki:**  Like father, like sons.

 **Chris:**  Exactly. So yes, we try to limit the amount of time they spend using technology, but we understand that it is a part of their future, we just want them to find a happy medium.

 **MIkey:**  So we’re all in agreement that our kids and your kids aren’t getting cell phones until they’re teenagers.

 **Chris:**  I was thinking more like sixteen. If they prove that they’re responsible enough for one.

 **Nikki:**  We really are ancient aren’t we? I’m pretty sure mom and dad got the twins cellphones for their 10th birthday.

 

 **Dana:**  I don’t want to think about how old we are. [Whines] Let’s play ‘Who Is’ instead!

 **Dana:**  So I’ll ask a question and you guys either answer with your own name or the other’s name.

 **Mikey:**  Am I playing?

 **Dana:** No, just Nik and Chris.

 **Mikey:**  I’ll go get another drink then. Chris you want one?

 **Chris:** Sounds good.

 

 **Dana:**  Alright, first question. Who is the cuddle bug?

 **Nikki:**  Depends on the situation, we both can be cuddly

 **Chris:**  But it’s usually her

 

 **Dana:**  Who is more affectionate?

 **Chris:** This is another ‘depends on the situation’ question

 **Nikki:** What he said

 

 **Dana:** Who is more protective?

 **Nikki:**  Chris

 **Chris:**  I don’t know about that one babe, I’ve seen you go momma bear on some people…

 

 **Dana:**  Who reaches for the other’s hand first

 **Nikki:**  Depends on the situation. But I like holding his hand…

 **Chris:**  And I like holding hers.

 

 **Dana:**  You two are totally cheating in this game, by the way. Though, I’m pretty sure we all know the answer to this next tone. Who gives the silent treatment when they’re mad at the other.

 **Chris:**  Nikki

 **Nikki:**  [Laughing] Definitely me

 

 **Dana:**  Called it! Alright, how about this one who sneaks into the shower with the other in the morning?

 **Mikey:**  [Groans] I don’t want to hear this answer… I came back at the wrong time…

 **Nikki:**  [Laughing] I’m up with the sun and he likes to sleep in, so it’s definitely not him

 **Chris:**  You’ve snuck into the shower with me a time or two…

 **Nikki:**  That’s cause you’re hot and I can’t help myself.

 

 **Dana:**  Alright, well who initiates sexy times the most

 **Nikki:** I’ve never really thought about it…

 **Chris:**  Me either…

 

 **Dana:**  Here’s another one that I’m pretty sure I know the answer to. Who whispers inappropriate things in the other’s ear at inappropriate times?

 **Chris** : I won’t even attempt to deny this one… though Nikki has said some pretty dirty things to me on red carpets…

 **Nikki:**  Only to help you relax…

 

 **Dana:**  I am very proud of you Nik! Alright who sings in the shower?

 **Nikki:** That would be both of us.

 

 **Dana:**  Who takes the longest to get ready?

 **Nikki:**  [Snickering] Do you want to answer this one Chris?

 **Chris:**  Shut up. It’s not my fault you wake up so beautiful you don’t need to do much…

 **Nikki:**  You’re so full of it! [Laughing] But seriously, I’ve just perfect the mom has five minutes to get herself ready for the day look for my everyday life. But when it comes to getting ready for events, I do take much longer than he does… usually because it includes some sort of spa-like pampering.

 **Chris:**  It’s cause you deserve it.

 

 **Dana:**  Aww you guys are too cute! Speaking of events, who drags the other out to the dancer floor?

 **Nikki:**  I can usually coax him out there for a dance or two..

 **Chris:**  She is my weakness…

 

 **Dana:**  Alright, slight shift here to questions about being pregnant or rather when you were pregnant. Who suggested the most ridiculous names?

 **Chris:**  That would be me.

 **Nikki:**  And your friends. Chris Hemsworth suggested we name our eldest son Thor.

 

 **Dana:**  [Laughing] I had forgotten about that! Alright, who read the most ‘What to Expect’ books?

 **Chris:**  That would probably be me, too.

 **Nikki:**  Though it probably should have been me. But there were some nights that Chris would read it aloud to me.

 **Dana:** Awwww!!! Gah, I want another baby…

 **Mikey:**  I think we’re done with the baby questions…

 

 **Dana:**  Spoil sport. [Clears throat] Alright, here are some travel themed ones. Who always gets the window seat on the planes?

 **Chris:**  Me, Nikki doesn’t like sitting by the window

 

 **Dana:** Who is in charge of the radio during road trips?

 **Nikki:**  The driver

 **Chris:**  Unless his co-pilot convinces him to let her pick the music during the drive from Boston to Georgia…

 **Nikki:**  Oh hush, you loved the mix I put together and you know it.

 

 **Dana:**  Who over packs?

 **Nikki:**  That would be me. I overpack for myself and the kids.

 **Chris:**  And then she packs extra stuff for me, too.

 **Nikki:**  And I’ve saved his butt a couple times for doing so.

 

 **Dana:**  Who, without fail, accidentally leaves something important at home?

 **Chris:** Guilty. I’m pretty sure we have a drawer full of extra phone chargers cause I always forget mine.

 

 **Dana:**  Who’s the most spontaneous?

 **Chris:**  Probably me, but only because Nikki can be a bit slow at making decisions

 **Nikki:**  True story.

 

 **Dana:** Who is more likely to bring home a new pet

 **Nikki:**  Well we have a golden retriever named Boston that Chris found at a shelter while filming the second Captain America movie in Washington D.C.

 **Chris:**  His name was Boston! I couldn’t just leave him in D.C., it just wasn’t right! Plus, he is like the sweetest dog ever. But don’t tell Max, our other golden retriever, that, because I don’t want him to get jealous.

 **Nikki:**  Speaking of Max, he was a surprise present from Santa for our eldest son’s first Christmas

 **Chris:**  That was Mikey’s idea, because they had one puppy left from their dog’s liter

 **Mikey:**  Oh no, don’t drag me into this.

 

 **Dana:**  On to the next question!! Who kills the bugs?

 **Chris:**  As long as they aren’t spiders, I’ve got it.

 **Nikki:**  Though, you have started killing spiders for Rachie

 **Chris:**  That’s because she looks at me with her big blue eyes and suddenly the spiders aren’t so scary anymore because I need to protect her…

 

 **Dana:**  Be still my heart. [Sighs happily] Last question, who starts getting into the holidays way before they should?

 **Nikki:**  Both of us.

 **Chris:**  We never host Thanksgiving so we start decorating for Christmas the day after Halloween

 **Nikki:**  Bring on the Christmas carols

 **Chris:**  We like Christmas. We do Christmas good.

 **Mikey:**  And loud… and bright… how many lights did you have on your house last year, neighbor?

 **Chris:**  I don’t even know. But it made the kids smile and that’s all that matters.

 

 **Dana:**  Thank you guys so much for joining me for this podcast. It has been so much fun.

 **Nikki:**  Thank you for having us. Or rather, thanks for recording us? We do this all the time in real life.

 **Chris:**  Best of all, Mikey and I kept our potty mouths clean! That means we get beers!

 **Mikey:**  We get all the beer!

 **Dana:**  And on that lovely note, we will say goodbye for this podcast. I will be back again next week.

 **All Four** : Night!


End file.
